omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Aloysius Animo
Doctor Aloysius James Animo is a mad scientist and recurring villain in Ben 10. Appearance Ben 10 Animo is an old man with pale greenish skin. He wears black gloves, black boots, a grey sleeveless shirt, and brown pants. He wears a helmet device on top of his head which connects with another device he wears around his chest. He has long gray hair and bright red goggles.. Alternate Future In an alternate future, Dr. Animo is a head mounted on a robotic body that resembles a large white gorilla. History Dr. Animo was once a scientist who entered one of his devices in a contest so he could win an award. Animo ended up losing and the prize went to a man named Dr.Kelly. The outcome of the contest caused Dr. Animo to go mad and do whatever he could to get the award and revenge on Dr. Kelly. Sometime before Dr. Animo makes his appearance, he saw Diamondhead on the TV saving a camp from a giant robot. This is what gave Dr. Animo the idea to study DNA and create various mutants. Abillities Dr. Animo is very intelligent. He created a device called the Transmodulator, and with it he can mutate any animal. His device is also able to turn certain objects alive as seen in Washington B.C.. Ben 10 He first appears in Washington B.C. where he uses his Transmodulator to create an army of mutant animals so he can steal an award and then get revenge on Dr. Kelly. However, his plan soon fails thanks to Ben Tennyson defeating all of his creatures. In the end Dr. Animo gets sent to jail. In Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, he tries to get revenge on Ben Tennyson. Once Animo finds the Omnitrix's face plate, he decides to stop attacking Ben and leaves. Later we find out that he uses the face place on his new Transmodulator. This enabled him to mutate creatures with different aliens' DNA, like Heatbat, which was a ordinary bat until it was mutated with Pyronite DNA. He was planning to use a satelite so he could use his ray on the rest of the world, making a new world order in which he would rule. However, Ben and Gwen Tennyson defeated Animo, causing him to get arrested and sent to jail again. In Divided We Stand, Dr. Animo had a loyal bird that would bring him the pieces he needed to recreate his Transmodulator. Once it was created, he mutated the bird and escaped from jail to get his revenge on Ben Tennyson. When he found Ben as Ditto, he didn't know that their were other Dittos on the beach, so he took Ditto to his lab. He intended to use Ditto's DNA to create more different alien mutants. Ben then escaped Dr. Animo because of his mutant bird that couldn't resist attacking him. However, Animo had already taken all the DNA he needed and created an army of mutants that had the same DNA as Lepidopterrans. As Dr. Animo was on his way to take over the world with his army, Ditto showed up and defeated his Lepidopterrans and him, making him go to jail for the third time. Animo returns in Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10, where he is part of the Negative 10, a group designed to defeat Ben Tennyson and take over the world. It is unknown how he escaped prison, but it's likely that Driscoll or other members of the Negative 10 got him out. In the episode, Dr. Animo has a giant mutant bat, and a mutant prairie dog. He and the rest of the Negative 10 end up being defeated and are taken back to jail. In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Dr. Animo shows up at the end with an army of mutated animals heading to Ben's school. He appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix where he captures Grandpa Max and Gwen, and is trying to use a nuclear reactor to detonate a DNA bomb which will de-evolve the world. However, Ben shows up and destroys his bomb before it is activated. Dr. Animo then tries to escape on a big mutant fly, but is shot down and captured. Alternate Future In Ben 10,000, Dr. Animo appears again in an alternate future. It appears that he is the one who made Exoskull, and after battling with Ben 10,000, he defeats the Galactic Enforcers and revives Vilgax. Later in the episode, he is defeated by both future Gwen and younger Gwen. Ben 10: Alien Force Animo returns in Voided where he has taken a new roll and is now called D'Void. He appears to have taken over the Null Void and used his scientific ideas to create a machine that gives him enough power which also gives him a much more muscular body. He now feels no pain and has enhanced strength. He has been using his new powers to take all of the aliens living in the Null Void and make them mine at his caves. The crystals he is mining help him power the machine he created that will free him so he can take over earth. When he appears he has the Null Guardians at his command as he attacks Helen and Manny. Before he could kill Manny, Brainstorm comes up and defeats the Null Guardians. Animo thinks he is just another plumbers helper but after Brainstorm mentions Animo's real name, he becomes very suprised. After Brainstorm electricutes him and escapes, Animo becomes curious as to how he knows his name. D'Void appeared later while Ben and the other helpers are trying to take his machine apart. He then learns that Max is the mysterious wrench he has been hearing about. He also finds out that Ben Tennyson was the one who knew his name earlier as Brainstorm. Ben then turned into Humungousaur and punched Animo down. However, Animo was able to get back up and throw Humungousaur down. He then tuned into Brainstorm but his electricity had no affect on Animo as he defeated Brainstorm. Animo then walked up to Max but Ben interrupted him. He watched as Ben jumped down the machine he created while laughing at his death. Big Chill then arises from the machine while freezing it causing it to be destroyed. This also made Animo lose his power allowing Max to defeat him. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Animo appears in Ultimate Alien and makes his first appearance in Escape From Aggregor. He is now alot skinnier and has reverted back to his weak and none muscular self. He was using a new mind control headband to control a yettie and fight against Four Arms. His plan was to use a machine to turn everybody within its range into a yettie. Four Arms then turned into Brainstorm and saved the yettie by destroying his mind control helmet. Kevin and Gwen then stop his machine from going off and plumbers then come to arrest Dr. Animo. Animo returns as a higher threat in It's Not Easy Being Gwen. He still has his mind controlling headbands along with his mutated frog. However, this time he has multiple mutated frogs instead of just one. While Animo is on top of his frog, he is running for a while until he runs into Kevin, followed by Gwen and Big Chill. After Big Chill freezes the frogs feet to the ground and times out, Animo somehow uses his helmet to make the frog stronger and break out of the ice and run away. Animo is then seen on a kids laptop at Gwen's school where he is telling the world that they wil obey him soon enough. Animo is later seen at a planetarium where his frogs are defeating Kevin Levin. Before he can defeat Kevin, Gwen and Cannonbolt show up to fight against Animo. Animo then reveals that he upgraded his Transmodulator and turned it into a ray on the planatarrium which will make everyone on earth serve him. Dr. Animo then goes through a long battle against Ultimate Cannonbolt until he is defeated. He makes another appearance in The Eggman Cometh where he owns a farm and makes eggs. His plan is to sell the eggs to everyone and once he activates them giant mutant lizards will hatch and help him take over the world. At his barn, Animo goes to his computer while talking to one of his mutant lizards. Animo then appears to have another plan to stop an expiermient that will prevent climate change. If he succeeds his Reptiles will become stronger due to the heat and will take over the world. Animo is then seen in a truck and launching a missil at the experimental baloon. Dr. Animo was successful in destroying it and went back to his farm. At his farm he is seen creating new eggs while talking to his lizard. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen then break into his barn and threaten to stop him. Animo then throws the eggs on the gorund to hacth some lizards to help him fight against them. Jury Rigg then shows up and destroys his egg machine. However Animo opens his farm roof and hatches whatever eggs he had left and sends the lizards into the town to attack. Kevin then pushes Animo to the wall asking him how to stop the dragons, but after Animo says he wont tell Gwen decides to take over and scares Animo. After telling them how to stop the dragons, Animo tries to sneak away but Kevin grabs hold of him. Ben 10: Omniverse Dr. Animo appears in Omniverse in the episode It Was Them. First he appears in flashbacks of him being defeated by Ben Tennyson. In the present, Animo appears to have escaped from his plumber cell and has used his technology to mutate ants and control them. Inside an ant hill, Animo is yelling at his army of ants when Ben Tennyson and Rook walk in to yell at him. Animo states that he doesn't know anything about the mutant aliens that have been attacking Ben. He then states his plans yet again of how he is going to mutate all living creatures and rule the world. When Ben turns into Rath, Animo summons his ants to attack him. Ben then turns into Crashhopper and rushes to Dr. Animo. Animo then puts on an ant suit and declares that his new name shall be the Ant Kind. After a battle with Crashhopper, Khyber's dog shows up to attack Ben. Animo then realizes the dog is not his after it transforms into Mucilator and attacks Animo. Animo then runs to hide until Crashhopper goes to him and takes off his mind controlling helmet and destroys it freeing all the ants. Rook then arrests Animo and brings him back into Plumber custady. In Special Delivery Animo appears in a flashback where he is attacking young Ben with his mutant bug. However Ben turns into Waybig and easily defeats him along with Animo. Dr. Animo returns in Evil's Encour where he is first seen in a plumber sell and is planning is revenge. He then starts to undergo a flashback of when he infiltrated the plumber base. In the flashback, Animo is riding a two headed mutant giraffe while fighting against Eye Guy trying to make his way to MT. Rushmore. While his giraffe distracts everyone he gets inside the plumber base. Once inside he sets up several kinds of traps for the gang and tries to take over the satelites which will allow him to turn everyone on Earth into mutants. However, in the end Upchuck ends up defeating Animo and destroys his machines. Back in the present Animo declares that he will not be defeated ever again. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Animo appears as the boss of the Southeast world. He is working for Vilgax, and kidnaps Gwen Tennyson. He has minions throughout the region, including Clancy and many mutated creatures. He is eventually defeated by Ben. In the game, he has a robot body similar to the one from the future, but with his entire body and not just his head. Gallery *Aloysius Animo/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains